fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nullpuding
Nullpuding ( なるぷぢんぐNarupudingu) is a former member of the guild Raven Tail and a mage of the dark guild Phantom Feet. Appearance Nullpuding is a short, stocky, visibly hunched and yet quite well-built man with blond hair, which is kept slicked back, with a widow's peak and prominent sideburns. Oddly enough, his skin color is pale violet. He possesses a massive head, round black eyes, a flat nose and a distinctive black goatee on his massively bulbous chin, which splits into two points. He seems to always carry a wide smirk on his face, showing his clenched teeth. Nullpuding's torso and head are quite large in comparison to his thinner arms and legs.Draped over Nullpuding's hunched back is a white cloth acting as a cape, with two large, red motifs reminiscent of stylized suns adorning its sides. Nullpuding's chest is wrapped in bandages, under which he seems to wear a dark shirt with sleeves reaching down below his elbows, where they end in large, bolted armbands. His outfit is completed by a pair of dark olive pants, held up by a light, bolted belt, and simple shoes. In the guild Phantom Feet Nullpuding wears a black T-shirt and red, quite long trousers. He is also seen wearing a white coat hiding the rest of his clothes. On his coat we can see a black sign 詩 (poetry). His guildmark is on his right hand. Personality Nullpuding seems to act in a sly way, being shown sneaking behind his foes, mocking opponents' faults and trying to take advantage of the rules to help with his guild's advancement. He also appears to be unfailingly polite, apologizing profusely before pointing out things to important people, and even referring to others, even to his peers, with the honorific suffix "-san"; something which somehow increases his aura of meanness. Much like the rest of Raven Tail, Nullpuding appears to have enmity for the Fairy Tail guild: during the Grand Magic Games's Hidden event, as noted by spectators, he was shown targeting almost exclusively the Mages from Fairy Tail, Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser, with a particular penchant for assaulting the former, and sniggered in satisfaction every time he managed to hamper or strike "fairies". When Nullpuding is seen for the second time as a member of the guild Phantom Feet, his personality changes. He's polite in strange way and he is calm and corrects his friends' mistakes, especially language mistakes. He is calm even when someone understimates him. He seems to be dreamy and poetical sometimes, even when he fights. He often says: "This isn't poetry". Some of his opponents thought he had been controlled by somebody. Abilities Pufferfish Magic: Nullpuding has shown himself capable of altering his body structure in a way reminiscent of a pufferfish, prompting spikes of different sizes to protrude outwards from various parts of his body, among which are his face, arms and even hair, and similarly possessing the power to more or less drastically enlarge selected parts of his body, such as his arms or torso, making it look like he can bloat himself up. Nullpuding employs such Magic in melee combat to great effect: while altering most of his body, he's usually shown enlarging either one or both of his arms to various degrees and covering them in spikes of different sizes and forms, turning his fists and forearms into deadly "weapons" reminiscent of morning stars, with which he strikes foes. Through the use of his magic, Nullpuding was able to assault and harm Juvia Lockser, who's usually impervious to physical attacks due to her water body. -'Needle Blast': Nullpuding moves forward, with both arms protruding spikes, to hit the target with it. Nullpuding used this as an attempt to hold off Laxus in their battle with Ivan. -'Needle Dance': Nullpuding enlarges his body and changes into "a pufferfish" and attack with a lot of hits and then he turn around and kicks the opponent's chest. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Nullpuding seems to favor the use of unarmed combat, employing it in conjunction with his Needle Magic and sneak-attacks to take opponents off-guard, and has proven himself a capable hand-to-hand combatant even without the use of his melee-oriented Magic, being shown using a series of remarkable acrobatic motions, often performed in midair, to assault his foes: he sneak-attacked Gray Fullbuster with a spinning flying kick performed vertically, and was shown packing a direct punch against Rufus after performing an impressive leap, despite his target having been later revealed to be just a a past memory of him. Flattening Magic: Nullpuding can quickly flatten his body, so he can move through narrow things. Nullpuding showed that he could quickly escape from Lyon's ice prison or spy his team. When Yajima used that magic, he seemed to be semi-transparent, but Nullpuding looked just more flat than before using this magic. Synopsis Grand Magic Games Phantom Feet Arc Nullpuding is seen to be a member of the guild Phantom Feet. He appears with his guildmates of the Phantom Feet team. His guild attacked Lyon's team during one of their missions. Nullpuding quickly dodged all of their atttacks and beat them up within the rest of his friends. Lamia Scale was shocked about that guild's actions and created a special team with Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail. They faced the Phantom Feet guild and started to fight with them. Nullpuding disturbed Lyon attacking Igiri. He used Needle Magic to defense and to attack successfully. All the members were shattered by Igiri's Wave magic and started to look for each other. Trivia